Phoenix Fall, Qilin Rising
by distortedpoetry
Summary: "We were Caos, the family destined to lead China into a new era of peace. And our strength never should have faltered..." The fall of the majestic phoenix and the rise of the influential qilin from the perspective of Cao Cao's granddaughter.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: This story is sort of an experimental piece I've had stewing in the back of my head for at least a year now. Since _Dynasty Warriors 8_ has come out recently (magnificent and fun game too, might I add) my intense love for all things Warriors has been revived. Hence this story making its comeback, along with other DW-inspired tales that I've been inspired to write. History, the novel, and the games—along with my own imagination—was mixed together to create this particular interpretation of the Three Kingdoms era. It will not be historically accurate (or even completely accurate to the games) so expect a lot of inconsistencies.

Any unfamiliar names and those who lack character models will be historically-based original characters. Taking into consideration the time period in which the Three Kingdoms took place, I will attempt to recreate the culture as closely as I can, but there will be no guarantees for 100% authenticity.

Also, I was torn on whether or not to implement the use of style names. In the end, I decided upon using their given names like they are in the games. Forgive me if this happens to offend you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective copyright holders. However, original characters are not to be used without the author's permission! I am not gaining profit from the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

**Phoenix Fall, Qilin Rising**

By

distortedpoetry

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

**226 AD**

I remembered the day my mother died as if it had just happened yesterday.

That day was also the day that, in my eyes, the paragon-like image of my father was shattered indefinitely. Cao Pi, first emperor of the Wei kingdom, was the one responsible for my dearly departed mother's death.

But as he laid there on his deathbed—dying from a regretful, broken heart—I could not bring myself to truly hate him. He coughed, the involuntary action wracking his body. Seeing my once strong father reduced to such a weakened, fragile being pained my heart. Despite what he'd done, a part of me still loved him.

Glancing to my left, I saw the tearful face of my stepmother. I couldn't tell if her grief was actually authentic, or if the sight before me was simply a ruse to keep up pretenses. However, one thing was for certain: She desired our kingdom's throne—or at least, the power the position held. That was an undeniable fact.

And she would have to wrench it from my cold, dead hands before I'd allow her to have it.

Her name was Lady Guo Nuwang. A shrewd, snake of a woman who had a hand in my mother's fall from grace—and her subsequent death. Father foolishly allowed himself to be manipulated by her and now he will have paid for his mistake with his life.

But no doubt the rest of us—his children, the clan... No, the entire kingdom. We all would inevitably suffer for it in the end.

Again and again, father coughed, blood finding its way onto the bed sheets. Rui grasped his hand, a small stream of tears sneaking down his cheeks. Aside from being normally a person of sensitive disposition, it wasn't a surprise that my elder brother was a hair's breadth away from breaking; their rocky relationship aside, the two were once close.

Any doubts about Rui's parentage dissolved when our father, through strangled breath, finally bestowed the title of crown prince upon his oldest son. Everyone in the room was witness to this otherwise happy and momentous occasion. Regent Sima Yi, Minister Chen Qun, General Cao Zhen—all men whom father had entrusted my brother's care to.

We all stayed in that room until the sun had been swallowed up by the clouds while a storm brewed menacingly overhead. I had just finished saying my goodbyes when father's eyes closed for the final time. Staring at the shell of the man he once was, I allowed myself one last cry before I vowed to never do so again.

The kingdom—and my brother—needed a strong, unyielding visage to guide them through this war. And even if it meant burying my emotions deep inside—as much as it hurt—for the sake of carrying the burdens of our ancestors, then so be it.

I was a Cao, and I could not be broken so easily.

Crown upon his head, Emperor Cao Rui addressed the people at midday. A sea of hands and a cacophony of roars later, our new ruler returned to the inner palace, the royal robes further accentuating the noble silhouette our bloodline so naturally possessed. As he sat upon the Wei throne, his presence already seemed to command respect without so much as lifting a finger.

Soon, Wu and Shu would be at our feet. The land's rightful sovereign would solidify his reign and mark his place in history. My brother would be immortalized as the one who would end the chaos and put a stop to the sufferings of war.

But this ambition would never be realized.

We were Caos, the family destined to lead China into a new era of peace. And our strength never should have faltered...


	2. Part One: Enmity & Recollection

**Author's Note ****#1**: Thank you very much for the kind review, MaximumImpulse! And the same to everyone who fave'd and placed this story on their alerts list! Know that I really appreciate you all. :D Since this is an experimental piece featuring semi-original characters, I didn't think it would get that much attention.

The decree that spurred on the major events in this chapter is something that I'm not even sure actually happened. Some sources I've read say that Cao Rui really did this, while others either don't mention it all or go as far to say it was a false claim. Since I'm a sucker for massive angst, I went with it happening. Forgive me, Emperor Ming, for using slander against your reputation as angst fodder. ^^;

If anyone is interested, I actually RP a version of this story's main character, Cao Xiang. The link is located on my Tumblr account, which can be found on my profile here. Some of this info may or may not be canon to this story. ;)

Also, I tend to use numbered annotations in some of my written pieces. See the end of the fic for my explanatory notes, or simply ignore them altogether; it shouldn't take away from the story if you choose to skip them.

Lastly, because I feel that this needs to be said lest someone get ahead of themselves: Original characters in this piece may be—for the most part—technically _semi-historical_, but that does not give one right to steal my interpretation of them without my permission. If you would like to utilize them somewhere, please _PLEASE_ contact me before doing so!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective copyright holders. However, original characters are not to be used without the author's permission! I am not gaining profit from the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

**Phoenix Fall, Qilin Rising**

By

distortedpoetry

* * *

_Part One: Enmity & Recollection_

* * *

**237 AD**

I could not believe my ears.

In the brightly lit hallway, I stood in shock and anger, my jaw clenching. The servant girl whom I had brought aside to interrogate shook every so slightly, as if she were afraid I would strike her at any moment. "Go," I ordered tersely, waving her away.

She bowed over and over again in clumsy apology; it only served to make me even angrier. "My lady, I—"

"_Now_."

The girl scurried away, disappearing around the corner soon after. I, on the other hand, continued to stand there as I let her affirmation of the rumors sink in. Despite protests of many of our government officials, that abomination of a decree[1] was carried out anyway—no matter how ridiculous and disgusting it was. At the head of this decision was none other than my brother, the emperor.

He had gone too far this time and I would stand for it no longer.

Rui may have been the emperor, but he was still my brother. Though nothing more than a shadow of his formerly kind self, I still held onto the hope that there was some shred—even just the tiniest—of my gentle, level-headed sibling underneath the cruel and wasteful person he had become over the past few years.

I made a bee-line for Rui's office. Some of the servants visibly blanched upon my passing by while others watched my trek in fearful curiosity. Though I was normally not one to publicly display such vitriol, the leash on my temper had been getting shorter every year since my dear brother's competence had been mislaid; it was most likely around the time I feared he'd probably lost his mind.

The guards posted in front of his office made nary a protest when they saw that my intent to enter was clear. Slipping past them, I forcefully opened the doors, letting the barriers slam against the walls. I stalked toward Rui's desk, where he was busy signing various documents.

Without even bothering to look at me, he asked, "What brings you here all of a sudden, sister?"

"Enough is enough, _brother_."

Still, he didn't look at me and continued writing on the scroll in front of him. "I take it something I did has distressed you?" His tone was of nonchalance and I felt my rage boil over at his apathetic mannerisms.

"Of course it was something you did!" I slammed my balled fists on his desk defiantly—which seemed to finally get his attention—though he only stared at me, unamused. "You already have many, _many_ women in the palace waiting on you hand and foot. That decree was completely unnecessary!"

Ceasing his writing, he stood up. "I am the emperor and you have the nerve to speak so harshly of my policies—and right to my face, no less." He stepped around the desk and towered above me at full height, staring down at me with a cold and distant expression. "Know your place, Cao Xiang."

I swallowed, refusing to allow his intimidation to succeed. "You're completely out of line, and you know it. Father and grandfather are probably rolling in their graves over your sorry display of leadersh—"

Then, without warning, he struck me.

I fell to the ground with a thud from the sharp impact. Clutching my heated cheek, I glared up at him. "You are a fool, brother. A damned idiot," I murmured.

Anger set into his features and he leaned down, grabbing my chin to force me to look at him. "Hm? Did you say something?"

"I said," I began, allowing the sleeves of my robes to fall down my arms, revealing a pair of daggers[2] attached to my hands. "you're a fool."

He stared at the blades, then back at me. "You would draw your weapon against your own family?" Laughing, he added, "Such a silly girl."

* * *

**223 AD**

"Ready, Xiang?"

I gripped the hilt of the sword, my eyes narrowing as I focused on my target. "Ready."

He dashed toward me. I managed to sidestep his strike, but it only resulted in our blades colliding with a reverberating clang. Deadlocked, I struggled to fend him off, finding myself unable to keep my weapon steady and my feet planted as firmly as I needed them to be.

"What's wrong?" he play-mocked, giving me a teasing grin. "Don't tell me you're ready to give up!"

"Rui, I would _never_," I said, pushing back against his weight with my own. "I am a Cao; I shall not falter!"

"That's the spirit!" He disengaged and went for a low swipe, which I had deflected at the last possible second. "You're getting better," he remarked.

I frowned, and retorted, "It only seems that way because you're taking it easy on me." I swung my weapon and he dodged the blow, nimbly landing into a crouch. "I'm not some fragile flower that needs to be coddled."

Not realizing that my flank was open in time, he used the flat end of the sword to lightly pat me like we were playing a children's game of tag. I whipped around and scowled at him, pointing the sharp end of the weapon at his grinning face. My reaction only caused my brother to bowl over in laughter.

"Just what is it that you find so hilarious?"

"Your face," he said, rising to stand as he guffawed. "It just..." Again, his laughter interrupted his explanation.

"Very funny, Rui. Such a jester you are," I said, holding back the urge to crack a smile as I retracted the blade.

His laughter dwindling into snickers, he cleared his throat to try and rid himself of them. "I apologize, but you just looked so—"

"Save it. I lost, that's all that matters."

He slung his free arm around me, and said, "You should really give yourself more credit. For a woman, you—"

"_Stop_." I slipped away from his grasp and headed toward the weapon rack, my back facing him. His footsteps gained on me, and I soon saw the flash of the Wei crest engraved upon an ornate hilt out of the corner of my eye. I turned just as he placed the splendid weapon next to my far less elaborate one. After a few moments of silence thereafter, I said, "If I were born a man, I would already be good at this. Maybe even have a chance against you."

"Xiang..."

I kept my back to him. "Father doesn't allow me to train." I sighed, forcing back frustrated tears. "How am I supposed to protect the kingdom—our _people_—if I cannot even be victorious in a simple sparring match?"

"There are ways to safeguard the land other than being able to efficiently wield a weapon." He paused, probably considering his words; when it came to articulation, Rui always seemed to find the right thing to say—at least when it _truly_ counted. "There's diplomacy, matters of the court... Just to name a couple of things."

"Still... _You_ are the one destined to lead our people, not I." I turned to face him. "Brother, you inspire those around you without so much as trying. It's plain to see that the one the heavens shine upon most brightly is you."

"But father, he... He doesn't even consider me his son..."

I shook my head. "All lies. One day, father will realize that you are indeed his and grant you the crown. It is _your_ fate, and yours alone. I, however, will always be there by your side." I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "And if anyone needs to have a bit more faith in themselves, it is you."

He smiled, some of the life returning to his crestfallen features. "Thank you, sis."

* * *

**237 AD**

Trying my best to keep my voice steady and the stinging tears at bay, I said, "You're only concerned with your libido and instilling fear within your subjects. Instead of keeping the country stable and the people happy, you make them fear and loathe you."

The guards rushed into the room, seeing me as a potential threat to their esteemed emperor. Their weapons were pointed squarely at me, but I had only barely registered the fact. Rui glanced at them before directing them away, ushering them outside of the room. Shutting the doors, he turned and walked toward me, circling my position with careful purpose once he was within distance.

"Not many have the guts to so vehemently oppose the decisions of an emperor." He glared down at me. "And if you weren't my sister, I would have cut your head clean off," he added, nodding to the idle sword sheathed at his side. Turning his back to me, he ordered, "Get out. I don't want to even _look_ at you."

The same tears from earlier yet again threatened to fall—and they were stronger than ever. I quietly pushed myself up, sleeves returning to their place, masking the daggers. With a voice low enough for only the two of us to hear, I simply said, "I hate you." I headed to the office's exit and opened the doors, giving my brother one last look before closing them with not another word.

Heading back to my chambers, I attempted to keep my pace casual while not allowing myself to tear up.

Unfortunately, I had succeeded at neither.

Frustrated at my weakness, I wiped away my tears and began walking down one of the many long hallways within the palace—with the full intention of holing myself away for the rest of the evening. Along the way, I passed Lord Sima Yi and his regent sons, Shi and Zhao. Vaguely, I heard them bicker about something—most likely about the younger Sima's lack of discipline. But I cared not to eavesdrop on matters that were not of my business, quickening my stride.

Once past them, I was just a hall away from my room. Finally, I would have the darkness and solitude to cry away my frustration and anger without any prying eyes to witness the breaking of the vow I had made so many years ago. I was a bit over halfway down the hall before I heard footsteps behind me; I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized sooner than someone had been following me.

I turned, expecting one of the guards to apprehend me for my earlier transgressions—and instead, I nearly collided straight into the broad shoulders of someone far more regal. Backing away slowly, my eyes focused on the floor, my cheeks flushing an even deeper shade of crimson for allowing someone to see me in such a pathetically emotional state. "I'm sorry. It's my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going..."

The man dusted himself off and gave me a refined smile. "No, it's quite alright. I should have made my presence clear sooner."

My eyes shifted upward, the voice familiar. Raven hair, eyes of pale amber—there was no mistake about it; he was Lord Yi's oldest son. But what was he doing following me to my chambers? Was he the one tasked to arrest and throw me in the dungeons?

"Is there something the matter, princess? You seem to be quite distracted this evening."

I put up a facade of strength, willing—and hoping—that the color of my face would recede. "I'm fine, Regent Shi. No need to be so concerned about me."

"Is it something to do with the emperor?" His expression was serious—and his question far too probing for my liking.

Though Shi was the son of one of my late father's most trusted subordinates, I wondered if this particular matter about my familial relation was truly any of his business. Regardless, I decided to play along, just out of petty spite for my brother. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it does. The things he has been doing lately..." I trailed off, contemplating the best choice of words.

"...disturbing?" Just as his perceptive father was, he easily finished my sentence as if he'd read my mind. Unless he too thought that Rui's behavior was monumentally disquieting?

"That's a good way to put it." My mind drifting back to the night's earlier events, I neglected to realize that a single tear had formed in the corner of my eye. I nodded, feeling the moisture slide down my cheek. Hastily, I turned away, furiously rubbing my face. "I apologize, but I must retire to my chambers. Exhaustion seems to be catching up with me."

Out of the corner of my vision, I glimpsed a nod and formal bow from him. "I understand. Have good dreams, my lady."

I stood there alone in the hall until he had turned the corner and disappeared, then resumed the short walk to my room. I opened the door and examined my surroundings for any sign of my ladies-in-waiting; thankfully, everything was as silent as the wilderness on a winter's night. After shutting the door, I removed my daggers, sitting them aside before flopping onto the soft bed and burying my face in the fluffy pillows.

The reality of everything had come crashing down upon me this night, with that vile decree being the final straw. Rui was no longer the person I had been raised alongside all those years ago. Now, he was nothing but a tyrant masquerading as my brother, the supposed Cao-Wei emperor.

Damned fool.

Our family name had become smudged, dragged down into the dirt, our reputation permanently scarred from his stupid misdeeds. The Cao clan would probably never recover from his wasteful debauchery; we'd be disgraced for eternity—and beyond. History would not remember us fondly, and the heavens, even less so.

Closing my eyes, I silently prayed to find myself in a time where I felt less hopeless—and where there was no mutual hatred between us.

* * *

**225 AD**

"As a woman, it is your _duty_," Guo Nuwang chided, her previously calm tone giving way to a thinly-veiled bitterness. "especially being one of the Cao." She placed her hands on my shoulders, forcing a pleasant veneer as she looked down at me. "I know you've been having a difficult time the past how many years, with your grandfather and your mother—"

I forcibly shrugged my stepmother away, my glare intensifying. "Don't you _dare_ speak of my mother."

She pulled back and glowered. "It's a wonder any man would want to marry someone with such a dour temperament. If you would grow up and stop acting as if the world was out to get you, then maybe you would have attracted a suitor far earlier."

Funny, that... Coming from _her_, especially. I laughed, the sound hollow and incongruous. She stared at me as if I'd lost my mind. "Attract a suitor?" I laughed again. "Since you're my _mother_, I'm supposed to look to you as a maternal guiding force, am I correct?" I smirked, taking on a tone drenched in dark irony. "Why bother to work to attract one when I could just destroy another woman's reputation and steal hers?"

Nuwang's eyes narrowed, the corner of her mouth twitching in anger. I didn't flinch; just stood there with a childishly smug look on my face, pleased that I roused such a reaction from her. She lifted her arm as if she were about to strike me for my insubordination when my brother entered the chamber.

"Hello, my lady," Rui said, bowing to her. "How are you this morning?"

Nuwang lowered her hand and turned to him, smiling pleasantly before returning the gesture. "I am fine, my dear. What are you doing around this part of the palace? I thought your father had sent you and some of the other men on a hunting trip."

"He did. I sort of... skipped out."

She sighed, shaking her head. "My prince, it isn't prudent to ignore your father's orders. He _is_ the emperor, after all."

He ran a self-conscious hand through his hair. "I know, I know... I just want to stay in the palace today. I'm not exactly in the mood to kill animals for sport."

"Regardless," she said, her back still turned to me. "Since you're going to be here, could you do me a favor and speak with your sister? She's being..." She paused, glancing over her shoulder, lips curling into a shrewd smile. "...difficult about the marriage arrangement."

Even before my mother passed away, the snake had already taken a liking to acting like I wasn't present in the room even when I actually was. She made it no secret about her distaste for her ensnared husband's daughter—particularly around the time when I had made it clear that I had absolutely no intent to allow her to worm her way into my heart in the place of my mother.

I ignored her, choosing to busy myself with my own thoughts rather than give her the satisfaction of losing face around Rui.

His eyes flicked from me, to her, and he nodded. "Of course, my lady."

"Good boy," she crooned, giving him an affectionate pat on the arm before making her way out of the chamber, shutting the door behind her.

I waited until she was gone before I spoke. "Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it."

"Little Xiang, just hear me out."

"Don't call me that," I rebuffed, crossing my arms. "I'm no longer a child."

He sighed dejectedly and sat down on the nearby bench. "You're right," he said. "You're not." He motioned for me to join him. After a moment's hesitation, I gave in and seated myself beside him. "But you will always be my sister, no matter what. And that's why I want to talk to you—to look out for you."

"It's not looking out for me when you're just simply following that snake's orders," I remarked bitterly.

"Sis..." Again, he sighed and put an arm around me. "He isn't so bad, you know. You should be a bit nicer to him."

By _him_, I knew exactly who he meant. I had only met the man on a few occasions, and only because his father was a prominent general in my grandfather's service. He was only three years my senior—which I supposed made me lucky in the eyes of the other women in the palace; he was young, attractive, and extremely personable. Yet I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. And that apparently also made me ungrateful, according to those same women.

I frowned. "I'm not ready."

"Lord Sima Yi's oldest son just recently married," he pointed out. "And you two are the same age. If he was ready, then so are you."

"I said," I repeated. "I'm _not_... Not now..."

"It's been nearly four years, Xiang..."

"And it doesn't make it any easier," I snapped, shrugging him away as I rose from the bench to leave; I wasn't far from being in a pleasant enough mood to be lectured by my brother, let alone being reminded of the events surrounding our mother's death.

He grabbed my hand, and I looked back at him. The edges of his eyes appeared to water, his grip uneasy though desperate as if he longed for the solace of my familial company. He looked mournful—vulnerable, even. It made my heart hurt.

"It doesn't," he said through shaky breaths. "But for the sake of our family, I beg you to go through with this." He pulled me into a hug. "Make mother and grandfather proud."

My lower lip trembled, but I didn't allow myself to cry. For the sake of Rui—and the rest of our family—I needed to be strong and make them proud to have me as their kin. "Fine," I murmured. "I'm ready..."

There was a knock at the door. Rui released my hand and gave me a nod, encouraging me to answer it. I returned the gesture and went over to the door, opening it. Standing outside the room was my future husband, his gray eyes widening in surprise upon seeing my presence.

"U-Uh—Lady Xiang," he stammered. "I didn't expect to see you here." He smiled sheepishly, the sight frustratingly charming. "I actually came to fetch the Lord Prince. Emperor's orders."

I resisted a smile as he wiped a dark strand of unruly hair away from his face. "Your parcel is right over there," I said, glancing over my shoulder at my brother.

"What is it my father wanted, Li Zhen[3]?" Rui asked, hopping from the bench.

Zhen shrugged. "Wouldn't say."

"Well, I suppose I should get going then before he has a fit." Rui slid past me and hovered just outside of the doorway. "See you later, sis."

I nodded and watched him as he turned to leave. My skin prickled and my insides turned, feeling eyes on me. Zhen was still standing there, his gaze lingering on me.

Having realized I'd noticed him, his cheeks tinted a rosy red, and he whipped around. "I must be going, my lady." He increased his pace as he sped down the hall, easily catching up with my brother who had just turned the corner.

I smiled.

Maybe this arrangement wouldn't turn out to be so burdensome after all...

* * *

**Author's Note ****#2**: [1] - It was said that, in 237 AD, Cao Rui ordered that all beautiful married women from the kingdom be seized unless their husbands could ransom them. If they couldn't be ransomed, they would be married off to soldiers instead. Additionally, the most beautiful would become his concubines.

[2] - Emeici, or emei daggers, are traditional Chinese marital arts weapons. Mounted on a detachable ring, they are used to distract one's opponent by spinning the blades while allowing the user to get close and attack. Can also be easily concealed.

[3] - Li Zhen is the son of Li Dian, one of the Eight Tiger Generals who served Cao Cao and were extremely loyal to the Cao clan. Not much is known about him other than he succeeded his father after he passed away and was awarded with an increased fief from Cao Pi.


	3. Part Two: Terror & Loss

**Author's Note ****#1**: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, Mockingtale Bright and Ryujin Mei! And to everyone else who followed and favorited! I really appreciate you all taking the time to read my work. ^_^

To be honest, this part was _very_ emotionally taxing for me to write. But I think the end result was worth it—and I hope you guys think so, too. Upside? Characters from the game finally start making more of an appearance! We also get to learn a bit more about Li Zhen as well. :D

Like before, there will be numbered annotations. See the end of the fic for my explanatory notes, or simply ignore them altogether; it shouldn't take away from the story if you choose to skip them.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective copyright holders. However, original characters are not to be used without the author's permission! I am not gaining profit from the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

**Phoenix Fall, Qilin Rising**

By

distortedpoetry

* * *

_Part Two: Terror & Loss_

* * *

**249 AD**

Cao Shuang was a fool.

Instead of taking the time to properly mobilize the kingdom's forces against our enemies, he preferred to do as he pleased, indulging in extravagance and gallivanting around the countryside while my sister-in-law was condemned to a period of house arrest. Since Lord Sima Yi had bowed out from the court just over a year ago, there were few left who wielded any sort of influence or power to strip the inept cretin of his.

My nephew was no more than a puppet—and Shuang, the puppeteer.

He, a disgrace to the family name, should have never been given any sort of power to begin with. His father[1] was a good man who was instrumental in many of my brother's campaigns against Shu-Han. However, he was one apple that had fallen very far from the tree[2]. Shuang's incompetence did nothing but further blacken the stain on our clan's reputation.

I was deeply ashamed to be even _distantly_ related to the idiot.

Having already reached the apex of my frustration, I found myself inside of the practice room again this morning. My being here was no longer out of the ordinary; ever since the attacks[3] began, I had awakened in a panicked state, screaming, so a good night's rest was clearly out of the question. The physicians recommended I do something intensively productive in order to stem the flow of potentially triggering memories.

And thus, my fondness for the Liuyedao[4] was born.

I struck the training dummy, my weapon making an obscene, messy cut in the wood. Cursing under my breath, I stopped to examine the blade: dull—and desperately needing another good sharpening. I would have to pay the royal bladesmith a visit and observe some of his techniques—maybe even learn some maintenance skills of my own in the process.

My skin crawled and interrupted my thoughts. It was akin to a preternatural sense, as if someone was watching me without my notice. I whipped around, weapon in hand—only to see a familiar face hovering near the door frame, arms crossed. "Lord Sima Shi," I began carefully, narrowing my eyes in suspicion at him. "What brings you to the palace so early in the morning?"

I did not appreciate being spied on—and by _him_, of all people. His father was already far too adept at seeing past my walls; it seemed like the son had inherited that trait as well. It was terribly unnerving, to say the least.

"I apologize for the intrusion, my lady," he said, giving me a formal bow. "I'm here on errands in place of my father."

"Your father," I mused, sheathing my weapon. "How has he been? I heard he has been stricken with illness again."

"He insists that it would take more than a mere sickness to wrench him from this earth, no matter what his age." Shi laughed wryly. "So no need to concern yourself with him for now." He glanced at my sword. "Keep it up," he said, giving me a smile—one that was difficult to decipher the meaning from. "Those skills may come in handy in the future."

I watched as he departed, the chills his presence caused me refusing to cease. His father was one thing—but him? Another story entirely. Trying to understand the reasoning behind his actions was a troublesome task. It was as if he wore a perpetual mask[5] at all times to keep everyone constantly at bay.

And then there were the rumors. It was not proven that he had poisoned his first wife to death, but you would've had to have been a fool to not realize that he was the perpetrator. The entire court, however, was too frightened to bring it up—and even more so to his face. What I didn't understand was why... Why would someone willingly go out of someone's way to murder your spouse? I despised how Shi seemed to lack any sort of remorse, let alone realize how lucky he was to have had a significant other in the first place.

At least in his later years, my father became regretful over his actions.

I stared down at the ring on my finger. Though it had lost its luster after all these years, it was still as beautiful as the day it was given to me. I stroked it, sighing deeply as I was drawn back into the past.

* * *

**226 AD**

"Is there something I can get you, my lady?"

After the news I had just received, the girl's inane question did little to calm my frayed nerves. I stepped away from the door of my father's room, shooting the servant nearby a dirty look. "Some peace and quiet. But I'm sure you're incapable of delivering such a thing."

"I could—"

"Leave me be," I snapped, pushing past her. Far from being in the mood to deal with her stupid pandering—or anyone else's, for that matter—I made my way through the palace in search of a quiet place to collect my thoughts. Everyone was probably too preoccupied with the emperor's state of health and protecting the palace to notice my absence, anyhow.

I had nearly reached the gardens when I heard footsteps behind me. Turning sharply on my heel, I was prepared to give whoever it was the biggest earful I'd ever dealt thus far—but I stopped short. Instead, I found myself staring into the concerned eyes of my betrothed. "Why are you following me, Zhen?"

"I was worried about you, and since we're going to be married, I thought—"

"That you would stalk me across the palace?" I crossed my arms. "Leave. I haven't need of your company right now."

"That isn't..." He rubbed the nape of his neck and sighed. "I heard about your father."

"And so has everyone else," I said, turning to leave. "What's your point?"

"Lady Xiang, I..." He grabbed my hand. "Allow me to comfort you."

I was quiet then, back still turned to him. My heart thudded in my chest, my breath catching in my throat. A few moments of silence had passed between us before either of us uttered a word. Slowly, I turned my head to look at him, and said, "I shall allow you then."

His eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face. "Great!"

As predicted, Zhen's moment of romantic valiance was yet again splintered by his tendency to 'break the ice', as it were. I wondered if he truly knew how to be serious, seeing as he seemed to prefer to deflect with witty remarks to lighten situations as opposed to reacting with solemnity. Despite this, my brother attests that Zhen takes his duties quite seriously. Apparently, these are traits that he inherited from his father—or so my own had told me on a number of occasions.

All things considered, though, he wasn't a terrible prospect.

"Follow me," I murmured, gesturing with my free hand.

He made nary a protest as I lead him toward my original destination. It was only after a few glimpses and hushed giggles from some of the palace women that I had realized I was still holding his hand. Cussing under my breath at their annoying behavior, I released my grip, blushing profusely for my lack of attention. I was too flustered to see his reaction—but knowing Zhen, he probably wasn't fazed in the slightest.

Eventually, we had made our way to the entrance of the garden. I waved the guards aside once they saw that I was with company; since it was a place built for and used frequently by the emperor, only close-knit members of the royal family were permitted entry. Once we were granted admission, I motioned for Zhen to follow me inside.

"It's beautiful," he marveled, gazing out into the expansive landscape. "I've heard rumors about the emperor's garden, but I didn't think it would be this magnificent."

"My father wouldn't settle for anything less, after all." I covered my eyes, shielding them from the bright rays of the sun, and grimaced. Despite being the coldest territory in the land, the kingdom suffered from some of the most brutal summer heatwaves—ones that were rivaled only by Eastern Wu themselves. "Let us head under the shade before we roast alive."

He nodded and followed me to the pavilion. Located in the center of the area, it made for the perfect place to view the sights of the garden while relaxing and taking shelter from the weather. After crossing a bridge erected over the pond, we soon found our solace from the overbearing heat. We both sat from across each other—much to Zhen's obvious dismay. I folded my hands together on the table while he looked around the gardens. Neither of us said anything.

A tense minute later, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

I glanced at him. "Do you wish for me to be truthful?"

"I do," he replied, placing his hands on top of mine. "You don't need to be afraid to confide in me."

My heart thudded again at his words, at his touch. Averting my eyes, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "To be perfectly honest—horrible. Absolutely _horrible_. My father's condition is worsening, and I..." I shifted awkwardly, feeling his gaze on me. "I'm afraid, Zhen... Afraid that he's going to die, and... I don't know what I'm going to do without him." I felt my eyes water, but I—for once—did not feel the need to rub at them. In a way, I almost felt at ease in his company. Either that, or I had already gone insane from grief.

He laced his fingers with mine, giving them a gentle squeeze. "It's alright," he said calmly. "You can cry."

The second our eyes met, the floodgates broke and I was unable to keep the tears from flowing. I retracted my hands and covered my face as I wept. In a moment's notice, Zhen was kneeling before me, holding me, whispering soothing words of comfort. He pulled me into his embrace and rubbed my back, assuaging the sobs that wracked my body.

I wasn't sure how long he held me there like that. At some point, I heard his soft words beside my ear. "When my mother died, I was devastated. To this day, I long to hear her voice, her singing..."

Trying to gather my bearings, I swallowed, and asked, "What about your father?"

"Wasn't around much. He was usually off on the late Lord Cao Cao's campaigns, and later, the emperor's." He laughed softly. "Father didn't know jack about raising a son, even when he did stick around. I was always closer to my mother, anyway."

"I'm sorry," I murmured, my tears slowly ceasing. "Was it recent?"

I felt him shake his head. "She passed on a year before father did. By that point, things were... awkward at best between us, seeing as we were never very close..." He trailed off, breathing a shallow sigh. Then, I felt him perk up. "That reminds me," he began, pulling away to fish in his pocket. "I have something for you."

I stared at him quizzically, eyebrow raised. "You're giving me something?"

"Don't worry," he said, obtaining the thing he had been searching for. "It isn't anything terrible." Whatever it was, it was small enough to fit in his palm. He held it out, but kept the object hidden. "Hold out your hand and close your eyes."

I frowned; I did _not_ like surprises. Just what was Zhen up to? "Now you're making me wonder."

Chuckling, he said, "I would never plot to do anything devious to you—at least not without your permission first, my lady." He grinned mischievously.

I blushed, feeling a shiver run throughout my body. "Fine," I said as I held out my hand and closed my eyes. "Have it your way." I felt him grasp my hand—and slip something on one of my fingers. "Are you finished?"

"Go ahead and look."

Upon opening my eyes, I saw a ring encircling my finger. Made from what looked like recently polished jade, it shone beautifully even in the shade. "It's gorgeous," I commented, admiring the elegant piece of jewelry.

"It was my mother's," he said. "Father gave it to her not long before they were married—just as we are about to as well."

I tore my gaze away from the ring. "But you would give me something that's obviously so valuable and important to you. Why?"

"If I didn't care for you, I would not have given it to you." He smiled. "Besides, mother used to say that jade can bring the wearer good luck[6]. I figured you could really use some of that right now."

"I could," I said, my thoughts returning to my own family—to thoughts of my dying father. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. "Thank you, Zhen..."

* * *

**2****4****9**** AD**

Sima Shi's presence continued to nag at my thoughts.

Exhausted from rising so early, I was halfway to my chambers in order to rest when I began to seriously question why he was here on official business in the first place. If he sought an audience with the emperor, his trip would be for naught; Emperor Cao Fang and the others—including that idiot Shuang—had left to pay their respects at my brother's tomb. But knowing Shuang, he would find some reason for them to not return in a timely matter.

It left us as a kingdom vulnerable—a perfect opportunity to seize control while the emperor and his regents were away.

Lord Sima Yi was definitely the scheming sort; even the most daft could see that he made no secret about it. But would he, one of Wei's most loyal vassals, truly be mad enough to swoop in and claim power for himself?

Surely my deduction was a result of my own weariness.

I entered my room and closed the door behind me. At my bed, I sat my sword aside, making a mental note to visit the bladesmith to get it sharpened once I had sufficient enough rest. After slipping under the covers, I laid in silence and stared longingly at the vacant spot beside me. Memories of yesteryear haunted my mind, ghost touches still lingered upon my skin... Yet, these things were all I had left to keep me company during all of these lonely years.

A last glance at my ring, and I felt myself fall into a slumber.

However, my nap didn't last long. I woke to the sound of brisk movement outside of my chambers. Thinking it a shade odd, as my nephew and his entourage could not have possibly made it back to Luoyang in such a short period of time, I left the room and decided to do some investigating about the matter.

Many residents of the palace were scuttling down the halls, some of them narrowly escaping collision with me as I moved against the current. One of the servant girls ran past me and I dashed to catch up with her. I grabbed her by the collar and yanked her back, demanding, "What is the meaning of all this?"

"I-I..." she sputtered, confusion and fear deep-rooted in her features. "I'm not sure, my lady. The gates closed, a-a-and they—"

"Spit it out, dammit! Are we under siege?!"

"Imprecise, my lady."

In my peripheral vision, I spotted the one who had given me an answer—albeit one too vague for my liking. Though I did not need to see him to know exactly who it was. "Lord Sima Yi," I drawled, loosening my grip on the girl as I turned to face him. "You're looking... well." His two oldest sons rounded the corner and stood behind their father as the mills of people scattered to opposite sides of the hall to allow them passage.

"Indeed," he said, his expression obscured by the fan he held.

"But tell me," I began, staring at him point-blank. "What is this chaos about? And why have you decided to make it known that your sickness no longer ails you while our emperor is..." I trailed off, recalling Shi's odd visit to the palace in lieu of his father—and the frequency of them in the months previous. "You have been planning this all along, haven't you?"

"Smart girl." Yi looked to his sons in some sort of unspoken order. They both nodded their heads and disappeared around the corner again. "I'm saving Wei from the imbeciles that threaten to destroy us from the inside. You understand," he said, fanning himself while revealing his wolf-like smirk. "Right, my lady?"

Though his words concealed an ulterior meaning, I had no other choice but to agree with him. I gritted my teeth, forcing a pleasant smile as I nodded.

Just what did the ambitious Sima clan have in store for my family's kingdom...?

* * *

**228 AD**

The army returned at dusk.

Stirring from my restless sleep, I heard footsteps and bodies shuffling outside of the room. I swung my legs out from under the plush blanket, stopping to gently stroke my stomach in an effort to alleviate my anxiety. Of course, there was no doubt in my mind that Zhen would be absolutely thrilled; it was just inconvenient timing finding out the news _just_ as he had been sent out with Commander Cao Xiu.

I supposed delaying the inevitable would only exacerbate my nerves further. Breathing in a slow, calm breath, I pulled my robes close and rose from the bed. After exiting the chambers, I followed the droves of palace residents and personnel down the hall and eventually arrived outside of the throne room. There were dissonant murmurs from the crowd that had gathered, and immediately, I felt an inkling of dread. Had we lost the battle to Wu? Were our men alright? Did Zhen make it out of the battle alive?!

Internally panicking, I forcefully pushed through the pack of distressed women and concerned relatives of the kingdom's soldiers. After arriving at the head of the gaggle, I stared down security and ordered firmly, "Let me through."

One of the guards glared at me before realizing his folly. "I apologize, my lady, but—"

"I said, _let me through._"

He said not another word and opened the door, while the other guards kept the rest of the group from entry. Upon slipping inside, a few sets of eyes turned in my direction as the door closed loudly behind me. General Xiahou Ba stole a glimpse, but quickly averted his eyes as I looked around the room, searching for any sign of my husband. I swallowed my distress when I found hide nor hair of his presence.

"Sister," the emperor said, rising from where he was situated on the throne. "What are you doing here?"

"Where are they?" I asked, passing by the rows of important officials and officers. "Where are the other men?"

Lord Sima Yi and his appointed assistant, Regent Sima Shi stood at the front of the line near Rui, their expressions neutral. In front of my brother, two men wearing high-ranked Wei armor knelt in disgraced apology.

Neither of them was Zhen.

"Where is he?!" I shouted, feeling my heart race and my head throb. I passed by the two officers to reach Rui, but felt a hand tug at my arm. Stopping, I looked back at the person who held me back. "Let me go."

"Please be calm, my lady," Sima Shi chided. "Getting upset won't—"

I jerked my arm away. "I want to know where my husband is!"

His expression remained calm, his gaze shifting to my brother as if he were unable to give me a proper answer. I turned back to Rui, seeing then what his eyes held—sympathy, regret, pain... Things that may have been an affirmation of my deepest fears. "Where is Zhen?" I asked again, my voice cracking.

"Xiang, he's..." Rui trailed off—for once, words failed even him.

"It was all my fault, my lady," one of the men before the throne said, grabbing my hand. "If I would not have been so foolish..."

"What nonsense are you babbling about, Lord Cao Xiu? Speak clearly!" I glanced at the other man, Jia Kui[7], who wore a similar expression as his commanding officer did.

"Your Lord husband, Li Zhen, he is gone."

Xiu proceeded to ramble on about the battle and his failure in a nonsensical fashion. His words soon started to jumble together and garble, my vision swaying before focusing in and out. I couldn't think, I couldn't feel. I was numb, totally and completely numb. But then, it all came crashing down upon me.

Zhen was dead. I would never again see his bright, smiling face. His precious soul was far too beautiful for this horrible, awful world. Why... Why him? Why did fate have to be so cruel? I did not understand the reasonings of destiny and its heartless machinations...

Shock and disbelief overcame me like a tidal wave. I fell to my knees, shaking, crying, inconsolable. My surroundings turned into smeared clouds of colors and movement with muffled words and panicked clamors. My heart thudded rapidly against my chest, my lungs suffocating and feeling as if they were about to collapse at any moment. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak... I was drowning. Then, shearing pain tore through my abdomen.

No, no... No!

Crumbling to the floor, I clutched my stomach, my vision blackening at the edges. I felt a damning moisture gradually pooling between my legs and dampening my robes before vaguely registering the fact that someone had screamed for the physicians. My fear soon gave in to desperate weakness.

In one last moment of serene clarity as my strength failed, I feebly grasped Lord Sima Shi's coat and begged him.

"Please... Save my baby..."

Then, darkness cradled me in its embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note ****#2**: Lots of these this time! :D

[1] – Cao Shuang's father was Cao Zhen, who was a distant nephew of Cao Cao. The Hero of Chaos raised Cao Zhen alongside his son Cao Pi, and was pivotal in frequently repelling attacks by Zhuge Liang's forces during Cao Rui's reign.

[2] – A Westernized version of a Chinese proverb. "The apple doesn't fall from the tree" speaks of the similarity between child and parent. In Chinese, the closest to this translates roughly as "a tiger father has no canine sons," meaning that the son of a great man is of no less valor than his father.

[3] – Attacks, in this context, refers to _night terrors_ (also sometimes called sleep terrors). In Xiang's case, hers were triggered by the culmination of years of stressful and traumatic experiences—such as the deaths of those close to her.

[4] – _Liuyedao_ means "willow leaf saber" in Chinese. It was a sword used during the Ming and Qing dynasties, and is somewhat lightweight. I chose this weapon for Xiang because I felt it would not be too difficult for her to learn to use, despite her previous lack of formal combat training. As for it supposedly not appearing in the Three Kingdoms era, well... I believe I have leeway, considering the crazy and out of place weapons that the characters wield in the games. ;)

[5] – I couldn't resist making a mask reference (of which Sima Shi in the games ends up wearing over his eye wound later on). Think of it as foreshadowing, maybe? Also, in my opinion, I think saying that he 'wears a mask' is a good analogy for his personality.

[6] – To this day, the Chinese still believe that jade can protect its wearer from misfortune and give them good luck.

[7] – Jia Kui is Jia Chong's father. He rescued an isolated Cao Xiu after the failed invasion of Shiting, but passed away soon after.


	4. Part Three: Heartache & Grief

**Author's Note ****#1**: This took me a lot longer to finish than I had originally intended. If anyone was eagerly anticipating this part, I apologize for the delay. I try to update when I can, but I can only do so much when the muses are being difficult to compromise with. -_-

Mockingtale Bright and Ryujin Mei, again, thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate you both taking the time to leave your input. ^_^ Which reminds me: If anyone wishes to ask any questions, you may do so through reviews or the PM system. I'll always read them and—if applicable—send you a message in reply, so no worries; your inquiries will not go ignored. :)

Things are going to get a bit more interesting in terms of developing relationships between Xiang and other characters—especially her and Sima Shi. I'm tempted to use the word 'complicated' to describe their relationship, but I don't feel that it would be the most appropriate term, as I think it goes much deeper than that. Whether it be a result of the conflict from their formerly allied clans, or something else... I want their interactions to speak for themselves.

Before I forget to mention this: A bit over a week ago, in the midst of trying to work out my troublesome writer's block and fighting through some sickness/personal drama, I managed to finish the accompanying spin-off/one-shot to this piece. Since it contains fairly big spoilers for events in this part (and the next) I will not be posting it until after Part Four is finished and uploaded. I promise it will be worth the wait, though. ;)

Finally, like always, there will be numbered annotations. See the end of the fic for my explanatory notes, or simply ignore them altogether; it shouldn't take away from the story if you choose to skip them.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective copyright holders. However, original characters are not to be used without the author's permission! I am not gaining profit from the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

**Phoenix Fall, Qilin Rising**

By

distortedpoetry

* * *

_Part Three: Heartache & Grief_

* * *

**254 AD**

The maiden[1] finished fastening the sapphire ornament in my hair. Shaped like the wings of a phoenix, it shone beautifully in the light. It was once a gift from father to my mother—and was also one of the few possessions I still had left of hers.

In the mirror, I watched as the stylist teased the locks that were secured to the top side of my head[2] with a comb. "You look so much like your mother, my lady," she remarked.

I said nothing, and instead, sat contented to stew in my own memories of a parent I never had the opportunity to be raised by. Then, knock at the door broke the uneasy silence.

"Come in," I said to whoever was behind the barrier.

One of the servant girls entered and bowed formally. "I apologize for the interruption, my lady. But I was told to inform you that dinner would be served in under an hour."

"I already know that," I said sharply, shooting her an irritated look. "Why do you think I'm in the midst of preparations?"

She shook her head. "No, no... That's not what I meant."

"Then stop dawdling," I said, turning to look at her just as the stylist finished with my hair. "and get to the point, would you? I haven't all evening."

The servant bowed again, this time in awkward apology. "Lord Sima Shi requests your presence earlier."

"Earlier, as in...?"

"As in now, my lady."

I groaned, wanting at this moment to disappear. Shi was the absolute _last_ person I wanted to deal with right now. On top of being forced to attend the dinner ceremony this evening, he thought it best to force my arrival earlier than most of the other guests? As if ripping the throne away from my nephew wasn't already enough.

"You may leave," I said, waving the girl away.

Again, she bowed and scurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her. The stylist stepped in my line of sight as she examined my face. I was quiet again, mulling over the possibilities of why a recent enemy of my clan would choose to impose on me in such a manner. Did he intend on personally apologizing for his misdeeds in an attempt to smooth things over between our families?

If that was the case, then he would have to do a lot more than to simply make some hollow, flippant amends.

The stylist, using a miniature brush, dipped the ends into a container and proceeded to dab at my face. I sat patiently as she placed the finishing touches on my makeup; I was in no rush to leave my chambers, despite being ordered to do so.

"It is done." She gathered the tools and placed them neatly into a small box.

I rose from my seat and stared at my reflection, finally taking the maiden's observation about my resemblance to my late mother at heart. Though I was young when she departed for the heavens, I clearly remembered how she seemed to radiate beauty almost effortlessly. And aside from her cold exterior, she had a kind heart—one that I could have only wished to possess as well. But that honor was reserved for my brother, it seemed.

Rui... If only you wouldn't have surrendered to illness so soon...

I tore my gaze away from the mirror and turned, before heading for the door. The stylist followed close behind, but our paths diverged once we had reached the second hallway. I stared at her back longingly, a part of me wanting to stop her and have her accompany me; but, of course, that wouldn't be 'appropriate'. I saw her turn the corner and head in the opposite direction as I.

As always, I would have to deal with this ordeal all on my own.

Eventually, I reached the dinner hall. I breathed in deeply, steeling myself for whatever was to come. The door appeared to already be opened a few cracks, and I easily slipped through the small opening.

"I'm thrilled you could join me this evening."

And there he was.

Over my shoulder, I caught a glimpse of Shi. He sat at the table, a pleased expression on his face. Cautiously, I made my way over to the table where motioned to the other chairs.

"Have a seat."

I chose a seat that was as far away from him as I could get without my actions being deemed outwardly rude. Around us, there were few others aside from the servants tirelessly slaving away in the kitchen on the food preparations. "May I ask where the other attendees are?"

"They will be here in due time," he replied, staring at me intently.

Already, I began to feel uncomfortable under his intense scrutiny; I resisted the urge to shift awkwardly, however. I cleared my throat and said, "You requested my presence earlier than everyone else, Lord Sima Shi. What is it that you wanted?" I detested referring to him as 'lord'—especially after what he'd done. But since he was now commander of the Wei army, I had no other choice but to submit to these blasted formalities.

"There are some things I wish to discuss with you." He rested his chin on his hands, a faint smile appearing on his face. "I hope that isn't a problem, princess."

I wanted to shudder; instead, I shook my head. "It isn't. Feel free to discuss whatever you'd like, _my lord_."

* * *

**249 AD**

"General Xiahou Ba," I said, jogging to catch up with him. "Wait!"

He turned on his heels, his helmet held to his side. "I'm sort of in the middle of something," he said, avoiding eye contact with me. "Sorry, my lady, but I can't stop and chat right now." Swiftly, he turned back around and resumed heading for the palace gates.

"I know what it is you're up to."

This time, he didn't bother to even face me. He simply stopped, seemingly ashamed to meet my gaze. "Are you gonna tell the others?"

"That you're running? That you're abandoning your own kingdom?" I crossed my arms, disappointment apparent in my mannerisms. "No, _general_, I wouldn't dream of it."

He sighed. "I don't expect you to understand the reasons behind my decision," he said, placing the helmet on his head. "But know that if things would have been different, I—"

"Not all hope is lost." My eyes flicked around the area, making sure that there were no ears to eavesdrop on our conversation. I stepped toward Ba as he turned to face me. "We can still do this," I said in a hushed voice. "We can save Wei! We can—"

"Start a... you-know-what?" His face scrunched in disapproval. "No way. Look at what happened to the others—Lord Cao Shuang, his entire clan, Xuan's[3] sister, even..."

"You cannot allow your fear to cripple your resolve," I said, hoping that I would be able to convince his mind to change. "This was your father's kingdom. If he were here, he would stay and fight for it—and wouldn't think twice about doing so."

"I'm _not_ my father," he snapped. His eyes widened, realizing his gaffe. He then bowed, his gaze locked to the floor. "I apologize, my lady, but I must leave. Though you may think me a coward, I've been given no other choice."

It seemed my words were not enough. I stood in silence, watching him as he scuttled away. Ba was afraid; uneasiness permeated throughout his very being, in every action, his every word. He feared for his life—and rightfully so. Sima Yi had Cao Shuang and his faction executed on charges of treason; Ba was once Shuang's close associate.

But now, he would be branded as traitor as well.

Was leaving the only option he thought available to him? I understood his fear—but I would never understand why he chose to abandon us instead of joining the inevitable fight against the usurpers. Whatever happened to honor? To one's duty to uphold their family's reputation? _Pride_, even?

Now, those things mattered no longer; he had sealed his own fate. I, on the other hand, would not be defeated by these rising qilin—these _betrayers_ of the mighty phoenix.

I was a Cao.

And I would not be broken so easily.

* * *

**254 AD**

Dinner slowed to an unbearable crawl—yet, I would have chosen this over a one-on-one conversation with _him_.

During dinner, Shi seemed to ignore me, only casting an amber look in my direction when his younger brother spoke a greeting of formality to me. Perhaps he was keeping an... eye[4] on me? I couldn't imagine why; it wasn't as if I were the last Cao in existence that was potentially capable of wielding any influence in the courts. There was also Cao Mao; though young, he would soon be a force to be reckoned with. Empress Mingyuan knew this; her suggestion for his ascension to the throne was not one that lacked an ulterior motive.

After dinner was over, a fair number of the guests remained behind to continue socializing, the alcohol running more freely than ever. My eyes were fixed on the elaborate tapestry covering the table, anxiety slowly whittling away as I consumed the last of my own glass; though it was not enough to rid myself of the nagging disquiet that resulted from a lingering gaze that came from nearby.

I knew his eyes were on me, burning into my subconscious.

Scooting away from the table, I promptly stood and declared, "I am retiring to my chambers for the night."

Most of the others paid no heed to my announcement. I turned, intent on getting far away from his probing gaze—never mind the inebriated fools that still littered the dining room. After our little 'chat' earlier in the evening, I had become increasingly uncomfortable in his presence. Was Shi trying to glean information from me with pleasantries in place of direct manipulation? How uncharacteristic of one of his clan.

Unless, of course, that was his plan all along.

Partway to my room, I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around to uncover the identity of my stalker, brandishing the emeici under my sleeves. But whoever it was, they easily caught my wrist in their much larger hand, just seconds before one of the blades made contact with their neck.

"My lady, try being a bit more careful next time. We don't need any needless bloodshed decorating the walls, after all."

It was Shi, just like that night I'd stormed out of my brother's office.

I snorted at the irony—at both his words and the literal déjà vu the situation presented. "Do you make it a habit to creep around the halls, following innocent women back to their private chambers?"

He laughed. "I prefer to call it escorting, actually," he replied as he tugged at my wrist, forcing me to face him. "But I see that you're able to take of yourself." He glimpsed at my weapons, before letting out another soft chuckle.

It was then I had smelled the alcohol on his breath. Was the normally austere Sima Shi tipsy, of all things? Nevertheless, his behavior was not to be excused; I did not appreciate being handled in such a manner—especially from someone I had now regarded as my enemy. "Unhand me, _Sima_," I ordered, glaring up at him.

"Funny you should say that." At that moment, it seemed as if his entire aura changed. "It reminds me that there's something else I wanted to speak with you about."

Despite the roughness and tightening of his grip, I suppressed a grimace. "There's nothing else that you could possibly say that is of anything relevance," I spat, frown never receding from my face. "Now let me go—_immediately_."

"Or what? The guards will come to the princess's rescue?" With a dark laugh, he backed me against the wall, his hand pinning my wrist. "Understand this," he began, putting his other hand under my chin as he forced my gaze at him. "Your family no longer wields any sort of power. They lost that privilege when they proved themselves incompetent."

"My family is _not _incompetent! Cao Shuang may have been a moron—a total and complete _fool—_but how _dare_ you place the rest of us in the same category!" My glare deepened, vitriol dripping from my words. "And _you_ understand this: Your clan wouldn't have any notoriety to speak of if it were not for us!"

Shi's self-control seemed like it waned for a mere moment. Instead of losing what was probably his temper, he gritted his teeth and turned away, allowing me to wriggle from his grasp. Unexpectedly, he dropped the subject and said, "Regardless, there is something I still need to discuss with you." As his back was still turned, I was unable to see his expression; his tone was eerily calm, however.

I rubbed my wrist, unsure if I should comply with his wish. "Tell me what it is, then maybe—"

"If it weren't for our uninvited guests," he growled in composed irritation. "I would gladly inform you of such." I watched as he turned to scowl at a pair of servants snooping around the corner nearby. "Get out of here," he ordered in a characteristically controlled manner.

The servants—a boy and a girl—sped off, for fear of losing their heads; and knowing Shi's past disciplinary measures, a beheading would have been kind in comparison.

"So?"

He turned to face me. "So _what_?"

"What is it you wanted to discuss?" Crankiness was a typical Sima trait, though I myself was growing impatient as well.

"I request that we speak somewhere more private." He motioned for me to follow him. I did so without a word, as I was far more curious about where he expected us to converse. After a few minutes of silence, we had turned the corner to the hall that led to my chambers. It was then he finally spoke up. "As for that attitude of yours," he looked over his shoulder, his brows furrowing. "you really need to learn how to respect authority."

"Will do," I paused, before smirking indignantly. "_my lord_."

Doing this, however, may have been a mistake.

He whipped around, his infuriatingly handsome features morphing into anger. Before I had fully realized what had happened, my back was against the wall, my body pinned there by his larger frame.

Then, his lips pressed against mine.

I fought against him, pounded on his broad chest from the sheer frustration, struggled to repossess my stolen breath. I felt myself fall out of reality—and plunge headfirst into his intoxication. Every pore screamed out, telling me no, no... This was all wrong!

My knees buckled. My fingers tangled in his hair.

I couldn't stop; I was taken over. Consumed, weak to his touch.

I couldn't save me from myself—from _him_.

Zhen... forgive me...

* * *

**224 AD**

Training ended for the day.

Since the emperor was away on campaign, Rui could get away with helping me improve and further my combat skills—as long as the snake chose to continue to ignore our activities, that is. I knew that Nuwang was fully aware of what the two of us were up to; she only 'neglected' to inform father about them for my brother's sake, not my own.

I made my departure from the practice area. Wanting to delay the return to my chambers, I found myself aimlessly wandering around the halls; I had studies to attend to, but for once, I was in too pleasant of a mood to have only scrolls to keep me company.

As I roamed the halls of the palace, I spied a few of the midwives hovering outside of the medical ward. I stopped momentarily and listened in on the commotion that came from inside. A woman's pained gasps and anguished moans came from the room, alongside soothing words of assurance and encouragement from one of the other occupants.

I was immediately able to deduce the situation: one of the palace women was in labor.

Wincing, I turned away, hoping that my own future child would be more cooperative than hers. I left just as an ear shattering scream burst through the crack and reverberated throughout the corridor—and I could almost _feel_ her excruciating pain even as I approached the terrace.

There, a lonesome figure stood poised over the railing that overlooked the gates. I squinted at their back to get a better look at who it was, my hand shielding my eyes from the sunlight. Just as I had taken a single step closer, they turned, looking just as surprised as I was.

Inky hair that was in need of a trim, eyes reminiscent of a wolf—though, at this moment, they appeared more startled rather than predatory. Lord Sima Yi's oldest son. But his normally detached demeanor was replaced with something more... somber, perhaps?

"Princess, I... I wasn't aware of your arrival." Shi paused, seemingly wrestling with his emotions. "I apologize," he said, offering me a formal bow as reparation.

I glanced at him and forced an awkward, small smile. "No need for apologies," I said, joining him at the railing while still making sure to keep a fair amount of distance away. Silence soon began to pass uncomfortably between us. I gazed down at the soldiers attending to their assigned duties below, acutely aware of the enchanting young man who stood a few arm's length away.

Sima Shi had matured handsomely. Not only that, he was magnificently intelligent as well; in other words, a girl would had to have been daft—or both deaf and blind—to not yearn for his hand in marriage.

But alas, his bachelorhood would soon be no more; he was arranged to be wed to a lady of the Xiahou.

I stole another glimpse of him—only this time, he'd smiled back at me. Albeit a small one, it made my heart flutter all the same. Too bad his handsome features were tinged with a profound sadness. Just what was able to trouble someone so mature and normally apathetic? "Is something the matter?" I asked, hoping that my question wouldn't be perceived as nosy and intrusive.

His gaze shifted back to the bustle below. "Do I look _that_ obvious?" Sighing, he rested his chin on his hand while his arm was supported by the sturdy cut of the railing. "However, I shouldn't trouble you. I'm sure that—"

"It's fine," I interrupted, before quickly turning around to hide my slightly flushed cheeks. "I mean, it's not any trouble. You are free to speak what's on your mind; I do not mind."

A moment of silence.

"If you insist, my lady." He exhaled slowly, like he had been holding his breath throughout the entirety of shouldering whatever burdened him. "My sibling is to be born on this day."

That explained the chaos in the medical ward, but it did not make what was bothering him any clearer to me. "A child being brought into this world is usually a happy occasion," I said. "What about it troubles you?"

"Biologically, we're not..." He paused, selecting his words carefully. "We're not fully related." After shaking his head, he smiled almost in disbelief at his own words. "Ridiculous, is it not? To be bothered by something so trivial."

In this way, I could relate to him in a sense; my father had a number concubines who birthed many of my half-siblings. There were instances in the past where I'd become angry—jealous, even. I would sit alone in my chambers for days, pouting like the petulant, immature child I was. And over what? The fact that the emperor had fathered children by other women who were not in any way my mother?

It seemed silly at present, but back then, it was akin to pouring salt into an open wound; after my mother died, it was... difficult, to say the least, seeing my father with someone other than her.

In Shi's case, his parents were not exactly known for getting along very well to begin with.

"I feel the same," I said, staring out into the horizon. "It's likely I have dozens of half-siblings running around that I'm not even remotely aware of." I then recalled two of his other siblings. "But what about them? The twins[5]."

"With Gan and Nanyang, it's different. They're not..." Once again, he sighed deeply. "I hope you get the gist of my meaning."

I nodded in understanding. "I see."

More silence.

After a time, I spoke up. "Adults are... strange, are they not? They seem to think with their libidos rather than with reason."

"Indeed." He finally turned to face me, our gazes meeting again. "What an example they're setting for us future generations."

A piercing scream and the sound of a newborn wailing echoed outside onto the terrace. Shi stretched and muffled a soft yawn with the back of his hand. "I suppose it's time to greet the new member of the Sima clan." Before he turned to leave, he gave me a smile—and this time, it was a genuine one.

Though unbeknownst to me, today wouldn't be the last time I would bear witness to his buried vulnerability...

* * *

**Author's Note ****#2**: [1] - I'm not sure what they were actually called. Rich women would hire these 'stylist maidens' to help them with their hair, since Chinese hairstyles were typically intricate and a bit of a pain to manage singularly. If anyone knows of a more suiting term for this, let me know!

[2] - Probably not the best description, but... The style Xiang's hair is in closely resembles that of Zhenji's in Dynasty Warriors 6. For once, I wanted her to channel her mother a bit, because she's most often very like her father. I figured she needed a nice change of pace in her representation. :D

[3] - Xuan, family name Xiahou, was a close friend of Xiahou Ba and Cao Shuang. His sister was Xiahou Hui, who was poisoned to death—presumably by her husband Sima Shi—in 234 AD. It was said that she met her end because she felt that he was one that would no longer be loyal to the Cao clan/Wei. Their relationship worsened, and eventually, she was killed.

[4] - In reference to Sima Shi's injured eye, leaving only the other to be fully functional. The games, DW7 specifically, portray this injury to be caused by an assassination attempt ordered by Cao Fang. In history, however, this never happened; Cao Fang intended to kill Sima Zhao, take his troops, and THEN assassinate Sima Shi—but he backed out. It was said that Sima Shi actually had an eye disorder, and that the stress from putting down Wuqiu Jian and Wen Qin's rebellion is what ultimately led to his death.

[5] - In my research, I really didn't come up a hefty amount of concrete information regarding Shi's younger siblings, Gan and Nanyang—only certain tidbits here and there. So the fact that I've established them as twins is purely fictional. (Unless, by some crazy far-fetched coincidence that this was actually fact, well... I guess I'm a skilled 'reverse fortuneteller' then. :P)

Now for an extended bonus fact: The baby being born during this time ends up being Sima Liang, who is Shi's half-sibling by his father's concubine Lady Fu. I'm not aware of Liang's exact birthdate, but I'm fairly positive he's a decent number of years younger than Shi.


End file.
